


Shine For Me

by artisticFlutter



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Characters Mentioned, Embarrassment, F/M, Fear of Death, First Time, Mortality, Optimism, Since they're both stated as 16, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, make what you will of the warning, pessimism, technically underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: Before the final battle with Kuja, the party returns to Alexandria to prepare themselves. After accidentally bearing witness to a rather private moment, Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII contemplates the future - or, what could be the end. As usual, Zidane's there to help her.
Relationships: Beatrix/Adelbert Steiner, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII/Zidane Tribal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Before the End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and Shinji Hashimoto, developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): Riki and Jo

Garnet covered her mouth before her gasp became audible.

Why hadn’t she closed the door yet could be anyone’s guess, but she would contest the argument by saying she’d been flabbergasted, mortified, and shamefully transfixed by the sight. It wasn’t like she intended for this to happen, but she couldn’t think of many who  _ might _ intentionally want to see two people  _ engaged _ to be so polite.

Even less when the two  _ engaged _ were her Captain and her General. 

Since their return to Alexandria prior to their final venture after Kuja, the young Queen knew Beatrix was suspicious of their actions. At this moment in time, Lindblum would be more capable of equipping them before this confrontation; of course, her General had already been on guard at the Mist’s return and Garnet directly asking her to protect the city hadn’t helped.

She intended to come clear matters up with Beatrix without hopefully divulging anything, and yet, Steiner was already well-established in her quarters. Well, Garnet closed the door as gently as she could, hoping the next moan masked wood meeting wood frame, and walked away. Her face was burning - she imagined it could probably match Amarant’s hair color at the moment, but she was quick to shake her head, desperate to rid herself of thoughts when what she just saw tried to come back. She only slowed when she neared her room, but didn’t enter yet. Instead, she leaned against the stone wall beside her door and covered her face with both hands, trying to calm herself down, her evening plans thoroughly dashed.

And it wasn’t like she hadn’t known those two were intimate, but that seemed so soon. 

Perhaps other factors had brought them to warming a bed for the evening?

Despite most of her life leaving her ignorant to many facets of the world and certain common knowledge before her journey, Garnet knew about intercourse. She knew it for the matters of both reproduction and pleasure thanks to her studies and enjoyment of stories much like Lord Avon’s. She also knew it could be misused by strangers and even by supposed loved ones depending on circumstance. Yes, she knew enough, but knowledge did not mean she wouldn’t be embarrassed by witnessing the act.

Lowering her hands, she could feel herself still blushing, but she was biting her lip. She could say, without a doubt, she’d never heard either of her guards make those sounds before. Was it truly that pleasurable? From what she saw and from books she had read, it always sounded messy, and until she’d witnessed that, she’d never really visualized it. One day, of course she would have to for the sake of an heir, but what of those not doing it for that purpose? Why would Steiner and Beatrix decide now to sleep together?

_ “You haven’t got a chance.” _

Garnet blinked and felt her head knock gently against the wall as those words from earlier echoed in her mind.

_ “You saw Kuja’s power. He destroyed a world by himself… You don’t have a million in one chance of defeating him. You’ll all die.” _

“... We could die,” she whispered. 

In the moment, she had been able to be more confident, but that had been then - and only after Zidane’s usual optimism seemed to deter his fellow Genome; his own ‘sister’ in a sense. Around him, it was always so easy to believe in the best outcome, but there was still truth to her words. 

Kuja destroyed Terra.

They could lose.

… They could die.

Arms crossing her chest, her fingers clutched her shoulders tight while a shiver raced down her spine. There had been plenty of times during their adventure that death had been possible, but they’d always managed to escape. Still, something about facing Kuja made the reality of the situation wash over her; no, it made her own morality in this fight so real. In a way, it made her better understand the bleakness Vivi had been personally confronting after their first visits to the Black Mage Village. The world had so much to offer - so much she had seen for the first time in her life - and it hadn’t even been a full year. There should be time left to experience other things instead of fretting over what could potentially be the end of the world, and yet, here she was, trembling outside her door, terrified for almost selfish reasons.

Not all of it was personal. On the contrary, she also worried about being unable to live up to either of her mothers. Failure to stop Kuja meant losing everything - the Eidolons, her Kingdom, and its people. There would be no chance to restore the world and guiding it towards peace should tomorrow never come.

Everyone’s future… their families, friends, loves…

She closed her eyes and could swear her heart was beating in her ears. No chance to love, or be loved…

“Dagger, why’re you still awake?”

“O-Oh…!”

She jumped, clasping both hands before her chest as she stood rigid, exhaling slowly when she finally processed who it was. “Zidane, you startled me. Uhm, how long have you been there?”

“I just got here,” he replied, rubbing the back of his head. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Still, you should get some rest. Tomorrow’s a big day.”

“... Yes, tomorrow is,” she sighed, bowing her head again. A moment of contemplation, she soon shook her head. “I was having trouble sleeping. Due to that, I figured I may go see Beatrix and try to pacify any of her concerns since I know she suspects what we may be doing. However, upon reaching her room, I discovered Steiner was already handling that matter.”

Zidane placed a hand on his chin and raised his eyes upwards as he considered this information - thankfully missing how her face turned red. Final battle or not, even keeping their activities hidden had her flustered. What a frustrating fluctuating emotional epicenter to reside in right now, but Garnet quickly calmed herself.

“Huh! I did think it was weird Steiner wasn’t here himself trying to get you back to bed-” He blinked rather innocently at her cough. “- but I guess it’s up to me then! Anything I can do to help? Another story?”

“I’m not sure about a story, but I wouldn’t mind talking...”

“Sure!”

Stepping further away from the wall, she turned to her bedroom door and opened it. Were any guards near, she would think twice, but what harm this may do to her reputation was the last thing to be concerned about here. Her heart was pounding as he passed her, expression tired but at ease, and she followed him in. She closed the door behind her.

… and locked it.

“Y’know, I’m a little worried about Steiner being the one talking to Beatrix. Given their relationship, after you, he’s the next person she’d be most worried about,” Zidane said, his arms crossing his chest. Garnet stepped away from the door; it didn’t seem like he noticed what she had done, but she would wait. Until then, she walked past her table and its two chairs, circling around by the bed to face him. For encountering her outside in only her nightgown, she was surprised he hadn’t commented on it. Then again, it was a simpler thing with long sleeves and brought in at her chest, leaving the skirt to billow around her calves and leave little form to see. Yes, it wasn’t her traveling suit or her royal gown, but he seemed to  _ have _ noticed something the way he was staring at her now.

“What’s on your mind, Dag? It looked like you were about to cry back there…”

“... It did?” She raised a hand to her mouth, brows furrowing. “I didn’t realize…”

“Hey, we all get lost in thought so don’t worry about it.” The smile he gave her didn’t reach his eyes; in fact, his expression softened, but his teal gaze seemed serious. “After… before… Just know you can talk to us, okay? I’ll always listen even if the burden’s your own. You don’t have to keep it to yourself.”

“Zidane… thank you.”

Really, she wished she could say more than just ‘thank you’. He’d done so much for her, for Alexandria… for everyone. Even after learning about Terra and what he was - who Kuja was in relation - he was still doing so much for all of them. Honestly, maybe meeting this extraordinary young man had been fate as he so suggested upon their initial encounter. Could she be selfish by burdening him a little more?

Approaching her bed and drawing back the sheer curtains, she sat down and patted the space beside her before clasping her hands together in her lap. He didn’t hesitate; he just paused for an extra second to obverse her, and she watched him come over and settle down. Her heart stuttered, but she took a deep breath to settle it before speaking.

“After I discovered Steiner was with Beatrix, I meant to return to my room, but I was still feeling restless.” She wrung her fingers and closed her eyes, almost feeling ashamed to continue. “My mind… drifted. Back in the Black Mage Village, all of us were confident in our actions and words, but… your sister’s words are still true. We could die tomorrow; not just us, but everyone.”

“Ah…”

“Please, don’t misunderstand. I’m confident in our abilities, but the fact remains there’s a chance we could lose,” she sighed. Opening her eyes and looking his way, she did her best to ignore how her hands were shaking again. “It made me think about the years I’ve been locked away from the world, our journey to this point, and just… there’s still so much, and the things left undone... It makes me envious of your optimism.”

“Nothing to be envious about,” Zidane answered and she felt him place his hand over hers. “Mikoto’s definitely pessimistic about our chances, but you’re realistic. You’re not saying we  _ will _ lose, just that we might, and that’s honestly possible. There’s no reason to feel bad about that  _ or _ being scared of it happening.” His thumb began to rub small circles over her knuckles and she could’ve sworn he leaned closer - or had she leaned closer? Either way, it sounded like he was whispering. “Don’t be too hard on yourself. You deserve that, Dagger.”

And then she felt it - how their foreheads touched and his blonde locks tickled against her cheek. She wasn’t cold, and yet, he felt so much warmer. Feeling his arm around her back and drawing her into a hug, she acquiesced, leaning further against him with her head settling between his shoulder and neck. His one hand was still stroking hers in her lap. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so at ease; it made her wonder if she dared risk it.

But…

“... Zidane, could I ask you… one more thing?”

“Yeah, of course.”

She bit her lower lip and averted her eyes.

“Well, it’s back on the matter of this ‘if’ anything happens tomorrow… W-Would you, perhaps… um…” She was hesitating. Did she want to do this? Maybe it was just the pressure from tomorrow. If all went well, what would that mean between them? Peering at him from the corner of her eye, catching his teal gaze patiently watching her with his head slightly cocked, she knows she wouldn’t mind with him - if anyone. In fact, she already… but what about him was really the question. Pulling back from him to properly sit up and meet his eyes, she could feel her face heating again - saw his bemused confusion - and she decided to lean closer to his ear. No way would she be heard by anyone outside, but something about saying out loud just risked tempting fate.

“Would you… lay with me tonight?”

Close as she was, she couldn’t see his reaction, but she could sense him tensing, and glancing behind him, the fur along his tail was suddenly standing on end.

“D-Dagger…? You know what you’re asking, right?”

Shifting away slowly from him, her lips held a straight line as she nodded, her face darkening. “I know what I’m asking. A-And I understand if you’re not comfortable with this request, but I would like to experience it, no matter what happens tomorrow…!”

It was surprising to her to see how his own face became flushed. For all his worldly boasting, she would’ve expected him to be startled, not flustered. “... Are you sure? With me?” he asked, his voice abnormally low and soft. She noted the way his tail seemed to curl on the bed. “I haven’t actually… I don’t really know about this stuff outside of books and guy talk. Wouldn’t you want to do it with someone that  _ knows _ , or that you’re married to?”

She blinked and tilted her head, frowning. “Why would I want to be taught during this? I think learning with someone I’m comfortable with has its merits. Also, we are married.”

“Eh? I thought you said only in Conde Petie?”

“I may have said, but I’m sure you still thought about it.”

“... Touché.”

“Zidane, really, if you don’t want to-”

“Dagger, it’s not that I don’t  _ want  _ to…” He cut her off abruptly, the distance between them closed again that she could only gaze upon his face. His hands were around her, balled at her side, but she remained sitting upright and watching. The blush crossing his cheeks was spreading. “I really,  _ really _ want to, but… but it’s not all I want. It’s… there are things I’ve been putting off until this whole ‘end of the world’ stuff gets put behind us so I can actually focus on it and not trip over my words. I wanna be honest with you, but after the battle… and when there’s time that maybe we can figure things out.”

This reaction, it was so… different from his usual self-assuredness, but she remembered her coronation. She hadn’t seen him once before the attack on Alexandria - not until hours before it occurred. He hadn’t said anything, and her heart ached believing that would be the last moment they interacted or saw each other. Everyone had been saying it, how vastly separated they were - in two different worlds; and oh, how ironic those words seemed now. They were of two different worlds, but not in that way; and though there was a division, she believed she already knew where her heart lied even if she could not say in this moment.

Flashing her a small grin, Zidane kept his voice low as he spoke. “I’ll do my best to satisfy you… Where would you like to start?”

Their eyes locked, there was intensity - uncertainty - but focus. So many emotions honestly, and too many emotions in herself, but she knew what she wanted. And what she wanted brought them closer, her own wants and nervousness reflected so clearly in his bright eyes. Though, thoughts escaped her when hesitant lips brushed hers, much softer than she expected, but still, there was a roughness to them evident to certain cares not available to his lifestyle. Another brush brought them closer, his head tilting and hand rising to cup her face, and she felt her eyes close, a breath escaping her just before their lips seemed to fit comfortably together.

It was not wet, but it wasn’t dry - it just  _ was _ … and warm, causing her heart to pound within her chest. Right, she thinks, it felt right.

She was surprised when she gasped as they parted, unaware that she’d forgotten to breathe in that instant, but he was similar - and perhaps her face was red, too, if his was. Garnet shivered and glanced down; his hand was on her hip and her nightgown was the only barrier, but it barely felt like it was separating them. It was riding high now, to the point she could see far more of her calf than typically permitted in evening attire.

“D-Dag--”

Whatever came over her, she wouldn’t mind it happening again. Meeting his lips again, silencing her ‘name’ upon his tongue to the point he grunted in surprise, something about the action made her shiver. What  _ was _ she doing? She was a Princess - nay, a Queen - she should be better, but tomorrow was uncertain. In this moment, she was but merely a young woman, and any social statuses be damned for her to be with this young man. When they pulled away this time, she found herself laid upon her bed and panting, gazing back at Zidane hovering above her and equally out of breath. The skirt of her gown was higher, daringly gathered at her lower thighs, and he was trembling, wild eyes coming back to meet hers.

And then…

She wasn’t sure what happened then. 

It was a whirl of heat and lightheadedness - of lost breath and roaming, sometimes clawing hands. Golden hair spilled over his shoulders when his hair tie disappeared, moments before his shirt came off. Their motions and movements were clumsy, but her skin was still burning in the wake of his touch, and more of her was left wanting from his mouth and teeth, biting her neck, latching onto her chest…! And she recalled a taste in her mouth - of the ocean and air that latched onto his skin when her own teeth sunk in to muffle her cries. The heat in places long unsullied became unbearable and it mounted whence their bodies truly came together.

Everything outside became so insignificant in one moment, leaving just the two of them.

… Did she say anything?

Turning her head on her pillow, Garnet hugged her sheets to her bare chest as she stared at Zidane. His eyes were closed and his breathing was light in slumber that took him quickly once they’d finished. Sleep weighed heavy on her own eyelids, but she fought it, continuing to look upon this young man who’d managed to show her so much in their time together, and he returned to save her on so many occasions when he needn’t do so. Part of her wondered - and hoped - that maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t the only one lying in this bed attempting to reign in a heart that should know better. Tomorrow, when they fought, they had to win so she may discuss her traitorous beat that could prevent her from taking a King. If only, she could wish, but in this moment, she could continue to pretend.

Shifting, Garnet nestled her body close, pained by the fluttering in her chest at how well she fit skin-to-skin with him. Beneath his arm which unconsciously tightened around her waist and his head that pressed into her hair, this was something she’d never felt and never wanted to lose.

But, she could only close her eyes for now… and dream that this could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, gonna admit here, I was sort of inspired to write this after reading the last few chapters of ["Roses and Rust"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636037/chapters/59522401)... and if you haven't read that, go do that, it's great especially if you love Steiner and Beatrix (also, trust me, eventually, I'll get around to writing Steiner and Beatrix smut). Now, while the knights are away, certain Princesses/Queens might play... and in this case, indulging due to some small fears that come from facing one's mortality and feeling you can trust someone enough to do _that_ with. Would this happen? Probably not, but this is why we write fanfiction, right? Also, I wanted to be lighter on the smut and focus more on unresolved tensions, but potato potatoe, right?
> 
> Anyway, there is a second part and it's allllmost done, I just need it beta read, but I wanted to get this up on Valentine's Day so enjoy and that next chapter will be up ASAP. Until then, please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Beginning Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zidane returns shortly after Garnet bids to move on, she silently requests he comes to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX was created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and Shinji Hashimoto, developed and published by Squaresoft, and re-released since by Square Enix. Please support the official releases.
> 
> Beta Reader(s): Riki and Jo

She wept, and how could she not?

After telling herself it was time to try moving on just before the play began, he was back, warm and alive and holding her in his arms. Even if she didn’t understand  _ how _ he survived, he’d come home to her and that was all she needed in that moment. Of course, he had to release her at some point, and she took the time he reunited with the others to gather both the pendant that had come off and her crown she’d heatedly thrown aside. The chain had broken on the pendant - she would have to see it repaired, but that would be after. Glancing over her shoulder, Garnet caught Zidane’s eye meeting hers and glimmering.

… Did he already know?

Clutching the Royal Pendant, she stepped back into the castle and shortly met her Captain and General. When they questioned, she showed the necklace and informed them she needed to tidy herself after that display, and please, oversee the festivities as they continued. That seemed to be enough, but from the way Beatrix looked at her, Garnet was sure her General knew she might be up to more. Steiner - bless his heart - was unaware of the visual exchange and saluted before striding forth with Beatrix soon following. Left to the hallway and ascending to her room, she remembered that evening almost a full year ago. Fretting over their potential deaths, but after that battle with Necron - seeing Zidane head back to the Iifa Tree to face Kuja once more - she knew.

She was Queen, and sometimes, certain traditions be damned.

Stepping into her bedroom, she closed the door gently behind her, and locked it. She crossed the room to her vanity and set the Royal Pendant upon the surface, leaving it there as she approached and unlocked her window. A quick look around and she was pleased with the lack of people - though, this was the side of the castle which faced the mountains’ lake. Yes, she spotted a few guards, but she doubts getting by them would be an issue. All-in-all, she approached her vanity once more and placed her crown beside her pendant.

Hearing the window creak softly sent a shiver down her spine.

She didn’t look, but waited, fingers still on the crown and eyes focused on the gems - duller than her mirror’s reflection perhaps, but she could watch him move closer all the same. He stopped - she could feel his presence behind her without even staring at the gems, but he did nothing more than just stand. Why? Her brows furrowed; she could not see his face from here and she could not tell what he could be thinking. Would he not hold her? Was he worried that she may want to see him alone for another reason? He just returned; she didn’t want this to be goodbye. Garnet turned to face him.

“Zida--!”

His name and her words were lost to his lips touching hers again - as gentle as before, but firmer than when they were before an audience, affirming they wouldn’t be separated this time. And if she didn’t realize it from that alone, the way his arms enclosed themselves around her waist would. For a second, her fingers rested delicately on his shoulders and her eyes had widened from his actions, but then they closed, and she - in turn - gripped his arms tight. When he proceeded to walk backwards, she followed, unable and unwilling to pull away that she was unsurprised when the sheer bed curtains fluttered closed around them as they fell upon her mattress.

Lying on top of him, dexterous fingers were already working loose the knots tying her dress on while her own were pried open his vest. Garnet felt her top slip with a shiver as their lips parted and both of them gasped for air, and she descended on his mouth again, fingers next going to pull his shirt free from his belt.

“D-Dags, wait…”

“Huh?”

She stopped, confused but concerned at his tone. He sounded nervous, even ashamed, but she didn’t understand. They’d done this before - she’d seen him naked so why would he be abashed about it now? Tilting her head, he didn’t meet her eyes, a sardonic grin visible on his face.

“Y’know, they say girls love scars, but…”

Propping himself on his elbows, Garnet moved back to sit on his lap, and watched as he grabbed his shirt at his stomach, pulling it up. She raised a hand to her mouth, stifling her gasp as she saw one, but then many scars scattered across his torso and further up his chest; and while she had noted several fresher scars on his arms, they weren’t like this - and she had been beating his chest earlier! His shirt could rise no further because of his jabot and tie, but there were already fresh tears falling from her eyes.

“By the Gods…”

“Yeah… I really don’t know how I survived,” he whispered, letting go of his shirt, his tail thumping anxiously on the bed. “It was dark and painful, but I could only think of your promise. I sang… and I sang… I had to keep thinking, to keep living. Even when Mikoto managed to find me - man, those roots hurt going through the first time, but she had to pull some of them out.”

Lowering her own trembling hand to his stomach to touch his skin herself, Zidane shifted, shrugging off his vest and undoing his tie, and slipping off his gloves after as well, all while she traced. His skin  _ was  _ healed, but it felt tender, like it had either been improperly mended by a weak spell or not given enough time to heal. It could be both - she didn’t know what magics Mikoto or the other Genomes might know and Zidane had admitted to trying to come back to her. Knowing his arms, seeing his stomach, his legs were undoubtedly similar; and yet, he did all this.

“... Were you ashamed to show me? Did you believe I would think less of you? After everything?”

“What? No! I… You’ve already cried for me too much…” Warm hands cupped her face and she met his eyes as his thumbs wiped away her tears. She missed his eyes - they were so bright and rarely had anything to hide. They reflected the smile adorning his face while he held her gaze. “I don’t want to make you cry anymore. I came back… I  _ needed  _ to come back to see you shining and to tell you what I couldn’t before that final battle.”

She did remember that, quite clearly indeed. No, it was better to say she  _ couldn’t _ forget that evening and asking him to lie with her. In her position, she shouldn’t have done so, but as Garnet - nay, as Dagger - she had anyway. He’d acquiesced, stating shortly before that there were things he wished to say, but wanted to save them for after, when they’d proven victorious and had the time. This may have taken longer than he expected, but he was in her room and trapped beneath her as she sat upon him; she was sure they had time. He sat up further, hands falling from her face so he could drape his arms lightly around her waist and she kept her focus on his eyes, fingers still beneath his shirt as she innocently blinked.

“I’m gonna try keeping this simple. Otherwise, I’m sure I’ll either lose my nerve or start repeating myself,” Zidane sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He took a breath, and the determination that met her when he reopened his eyes gave her a start. “Dagger... Garnet, I love you. I’ve been in love with you since… dammit, probably when I told you that story in Black Mage Village, but I had to sort my feelings out. I’ve never been in a serious relationship and I never thought I would; and I’m not saying we  _ are  _ or we  _ were _ , but no matter what it can be called, I wanted to protect you… I wanted to see you smile, I wanted to hear your voice, I wanted to be by your side… I can’t be a king - all I am is an actor and a thief - but you’ve become home to me. If you don’t feel the same, I get it. Getting to see you happy and well would be enough.”

“Zidane…” No, she wouldn’t cry again, not now, but there was furious pounding in her chest. He loved her? So truly? And this had been so for so long; and when she thought about it, it made sense. Before her coronation, when he hadn’t said anything to her, she too had her own emotions to sort through. When Alexandria fell and she tumbled into despair, he’d tried so hard to help her; and when the same almost happened to him, she didn’t hesitate to try bringing him back. He was too important for her to possibly let go - and she knew this,  _ had _ known this since that night. Traitorous heart perhaps for being unable to love another, but she didn’t care - she would figure the actual politics of it out when the time came. “... You’re right, you can’t be a King…”

The way his expression fell at those words, the light dimming in his eyes as he kept a bitter smile on his face.

“Then this’ll be--”

Garnet cut him off by placing a finger on his lips, effectively silencing him. His gaze shot down and then up, widening as she giggled.

“The proper term is ‘Prince Consort’ unless I can convince my Council to make you one which I should be able to considering all of your services to our Kingdom.”

Removing her finger, he stuttered, “W-What… you mean…?”

“Zidane, I kept telling myself… ever since you went missing, that I had to move on. For my kingdom and for the world to heal, I had to be a wise Queen and find a husband for an heir,” she said quietly, clasping her hands and holding them close to her breasts. “And yet, my heart refused to yield. I held hope you would come back, because I couldn’t accept you were gone. Not when I was never given the opportunity either to tell you I love you…”

“Dagger…”

His hand rose to cradle her cheek again, her own releasing themselves to grasp his wrist as she leaned into his palm. So smooth, and yet, she could feel one or two spots of rough calluses, but she didn’t mind. This was his hand holding her and his body beneath her - she wasn’t dreaming. Her face flushed at the thought of their position again. She would use it, just to be sure and gave a coy smile.

“Welcome home…”

Zidane must’ve caught on to her intent because he met her halfway once she pulled away from his hand. Their mouth collided, a whimper escaping as she tilted her head to better meld their lips; and again, there was a bump as they fell back onto the bed. Shifting, her heels clattered on the ground and her skirt would’ve tangled her legs were it not for his hands. Straddling his hips, he’d lifted her skirt high to her thighs. Though that left folds between them, just knowing her bare knees were rubbing against his pants was enough to remind her how bare she nearly was and stoke the heat between her loins. Should he gather more, he’d be able to see her underwear, but this wasn’t fair. So near to being stripped and he had almost all his clothes; and she wanted to take care of him in ways she’d only been told.

Her hand reached blindly because she refused to draw away from his mouth and she found what she sought shortly. Though it whipping against the bed did make her search convenient, Garnet tilted her head back slightly in time for her fingers to take hold of his tail. Her grip was hard enough to draw a startled hiss from him, but then she felt him tense as her hand trailed down towards his back. Giggling, she could watch his face while his body began to tremble and red bloomed over his cheeks.

“D-Dags, what’re ya doin’...?” His speech slurred by her fingers scratching a tender point on his tail. His arms became limp, but his grip at least remained firm. Still, it was nothing to prevent her from kissing him again, and left him vulnerable enough that her tongue could slip into his mouth. That shocked him for a second, another scratch at his tail shutting his responses down and her other hand could stray beneath his shirt and push it up again. The more she scratched, the more prone he became, and she took her chance. Pulling back, he was panting and a thin stand of saliva connected them until Garnet licked her lips, pressing them soon against his chin. She did it again before moving to his throat, lingering to indulge a little on the missed taste of sweat mingled with that familiar wild musk of air and sea that clung to him. She kissed again and again, feeling his throat bob as he swallowed and tried to speak only for his voice to dissolve into a groan when her fingers stroked.

Zidane’s hands slipped from her hips, leaving her able to move, and bring her mouth to his chest. She maneuvered in junction with her gently rubbing fingers, lips touching one scar after the other with whispers of white magic were left tingling on his skin. At this point, even her spells wouldn’t remove the scars, but it would help them fade. They could become memories left in the past; and she continued to move lower.

“Dag… ger, w-wait…”

Garnet could count on one hand the number of times Zidane’s voice sounded so weak. In the past, she would’ve questioned why he wanted her to stop, but she had a feeling she knew the reason - one that had been prodding her chest and neck when she came down to it. She’d reached his waist with wondering half-lidded eyes, making sure to keep him still as her free hand undid his belt. Yes, she wasn’t that naive little Princess anymore - Queen Garnet knew what that protrusion in his pants was and she was drawing them down for that reason, though, knowing didn’t mean she wasn’t flushed at the bare sight of  _ it _ .

She took careful hold of it, feeling it twitch in her palm. This… it had been inside her. From appearance alone, that shouldn’t be possible, but remembering how it felt, she wanted it again. First, however, was going forth with her plan in which she had been theoretically told that he would like and she wanted to try out. Her hand motioning to stroke up and down, and the sound he made emboldening her to see her plan through. 

As her mouth came down, the words that escaped him were hissed and disjointed, and he was trembling beneath her. At this point, she didn’t manipulate him by his tail - nay, if he wanted her to cease, she would - again, she’d only  _ heard _ he might like this, but should not trust that he would. Though, taking a moment to peer up - wondering if she was doing this right, something about his utterly flushed expression and panting, just barely managing to look back at her questioningly, suggested to her that he was. And sinking back down, she found herself rather thrilled at how he had to stifle his next yell and hit the bed. So focused she became on this task and figuring out what pleasured him most, she almost missed his strangled cry of, “S-Stop…!”

Stop, she did, but where she stopped her mouth, her hand ceased perhaps a second later; and two seconds following, Garnet flinched as something warm hit her face. A little landed on her lip and she tried licking it away only to be surprised at the somewhat salty taste and bizarre sticky, but still gooey texture - like honey, yet not. Drawing a finger over her cheek, she pulled away a white yet semi-translucent fluid with mild confusion and curiosity. Was this…?

Tail abruptly around her hand, Garnet squeaked when arms latched themselves around her and pulled her into a firm chest whose rapid heartbeat she could feel matching her own pounding. She was unable to move, wrapped up entirely by his arms, legs, and tail, his head nuzzling her hair. If he would let her go so she could clean up, but he had a handle on that after his moment of rather intense cuddling, pulling off his shirt and cleaning her face with it. But wouldn’t that trouble him later? He’d only be able to leave in his vest.

Her concerns weren’t his - in fact, those concerns didn’t linger on her mind because the  _ look _ he gave her before catching her lips; and she found herself falling, captured on the bed and prey to his affection. Stripped from her gown as he too freed himself, her skin was victim to his mouth, voice lost between her efforts to contain it and his lips as his hands touched and teased. It was that night again, but more - closer and intimate because there were no undisclosed feelings anymore. No simple lust and yearning fueling their actions, but love and the desire to make it so clear. His teeth, her nails, and their bodies coming together again and again, in a cycle that seemed would never come undone.

When it did, she noticed the sun had descended into the horizon, leaving the twin moons to begin the nightly ritual peering into her bedroom. This night, Zidane had not drifted to sleep and instead lay awake and holding her close, his tail draped over her hips and their legs tangled together. Garnet held onto his hands, unabashed at the feeling of their skin touching, and desiring to be held like this every night. Though, would that be too much to ask from him? Already implicating earlier that she wished to wed him and make him King instead of Consort had to be overwhelming.

And yet, the way his hold seemed unrelenting, where she again fit when she rolled over so they pressed chest-to-chest, and she settled beneath his chin, maybe it would be alright. Their feelings, their hearts, their bodies - everything felt aligned.

“I love you, Garnet…”

“... Please, never stop calling me Dagger.”

“Heh... Dagger it is, my Queen.”

She closed her eyes and laughed softly. This dream would be reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I stop writing smut soon for the two of them? Maaaybe? I wasn't super explicit this time at least and I do have a one-shot in mind that's going to hopefully be sad lolol. Does it have these two? Maybe, but who will be our third-person guide is the question... that you'll just have to wait and find out. 
> 
> Also, yes, Queens can see about changing the status of anyone (if they're not already born to noble positions) can be crowned as King beside her, but I haven't found any online that actually got above Prince Consort. Not that many on record could say they saved the world from actually being destroyed... could help.
> 
> Welp, off onto new writing and drawing ventures. Please leave a comment, kudos, and subscribe and I'll see you in the next story!


End file.
